Tracking Down Sakitoto
by RaposaLilith
Summary: Nothing epic or anything, just a fun little fic starring Tracker, a Raposa I created. Made for the purpose of possible sequels, as Tracker might be in one. Slight references to The Final Chapter, but overall a stand-alone fic. Happy reading! :D


Tracking Down Sakitoto

Samuel stood by the white marble statue, patterned with red roses. This statue symbolized the Creator. Rain poured down like a waterfall, instantly soaking anyone outside for more than a second.

"I see. You think someone… new is coming to Sakitoto?" His cloak billowed in the strong, cold wind. Grey clouds zipped across the sky, confirming the terrible storm. "He will be hurt, you say?" Thunder rumbled. "I will find Doctor Cure."

Lighting struck as Samuel rushed down the cobblestone streets. This was the worst storm in centuries. Galileo sat on top of a tree, aiming his telescope at the sky. "This storm, it's fascinating!"

Samuel slowed to a stop. "Get off that tree." Galileo eyed Samuel oddly, and then proceeded to climb down. He leapt of the lowest branch, and walked to Samuel.

"Why did you want me to do-" Galileo questioned, but was interrupted when Samuel jumped in front of him as jagged lighting zoomed down from the sky.

"Creator!" Samuel yelped, and as the force and heat of the blast neared him, his blue spiral and marking glowed beneath his cloak. A yellow spiral appeared in front of him, and he was protected from the lightning. "That's why I wanted you down from that tree. It would be best for you to get inside." Galileo didn't hesitate, and ran for his observatory. Samuel sped off again towards the Eternal Flame, passing by Mari's house, currently filled with boxes of Jowee's stuff.

"Samuel!" Mari looked out the window, while Jowee talked to Heather about how it was just a storm. "This is bad!" That statement earned more whimpers from Heather. "What's going on?!"

"Just the worst storm in centuries, and now, I really have to go!" Samuel broke away and kept running. His paws slipped in the mud next to the Eternal Flame's pedestal, but he got up and kept running. Water flooded the roads from the north, racing against Samuel as he jogged up the streets. His cloak was soggy and heavy, and just as he neared the freshly painted hospital, he slipped, the water dragging him away.

Doctor Cure saw this from the lobby and ran outside. "Samuel!" She carried her first aid kit and stepped towards him.

"The beach! Go there, I'll be fine!" Samuel flipped over on his back, placing his hands behind his head. _'I seem to have a very eventful lifetime. Captured by Wilfre, sucked into a portal, the whole demigod and prophet thing, targeted by the shadow Mayor, and now being carried away in a storm. All in a year's work, I suppose.'_

_***_

The waves crashed around Tracker's tiny rowboat_, _sending him flying to the back seat, painfully hitting his back. He was born in a group of traveling Raposa, and so, when he grew up, the orange Raposa thought he should travel, too.

He wore a cap made out of fresh Kori leaves, and his tattered green shorts and top suggested that he had been through quite a few dilemmas.

And he had. He had survived many, many years, facing each problem thrown at him with bravery and perhaps quite a bit of cockiness.

He didn't feel so confident this time, though. The choppy grey seas thrashed about, sending his boat into the air quite a few times, the thunder rolling fiercely. Tracker thought he heard Frostwind's roar, and as he looked behind him, he stared in utter shock. His heart pounded against his chest, his eyes widened, and sweat rolled down his face as he stared down a twenty foot wave. Adrenaline coursed through his cold blood, and he let out a short-lived yell before the waves crashed on top of him and his little boat.

The boat crashed against the beach side shore, waves and rain pouring onto it unmercifully. Huge, surfboard-sized chunks of driftwood flew exploded off the boat the second it hit the shore. Doctor Cure and her assistant ran to the wreckage, and began digging into the debris. An unconscious Raposa lay amongst the ruins of his boat, a few boards of wood on top of him. Doctor Cure immediantly began to pull away the wood to free the Raposa.

"Get me one healing potion." Doctor Cure said, rushed, focusing on the injured Raposa.

First aid kit in paw, Doctor Cure's assistant pulled out a small, glass bottle with a cork. Inside was reddish goo, constantly forming a heart's crest at the surface. He quickly passed her the bottle, and though she didn't even glance at him, she snatched it away before he could even say a thing.

Doctor Cure hurriedly uncorked the potion and poured the liquid into the Raposa's mouth. Tracker stirred to consciousness the second he smelled the potion, but it was a light, half-awake state, so he could not open his eyes or speak. The potion was like hot, smashed berries, and it almost instantly stopped his aches and pains. Before he knew it, Doctor Cure and her assistant had picked him up carefully, and slowly took him to the nearby hospital.

The blonde haired heroine, Lilith, dozed lazily to the patter of rain outside Creation Hall. Her Raposa ears twitched lightly in her pleasant slumber.

'_Wake up, young Heroine.'_

Her brows furrowed. "Creator… not now… I just fought a battle a week ago… let me rest…" She whined.

'_Come on, where's my mature little Heroine? Wake up, and go find Samuel, quickly.'_

She sat up, put on her glasses, and stumbled out the door. The rain instantly alerted her to the awakened world, and she took off down the road. The rain darkened her blue shirt and jeans, but she hurried onward. The farther she traveled, the more she noticed the dragging waters flooding the downhill streets.

What she saw when she reached the gate surprised her beyond measure.

Samuel was shakily balancing on a large chunk of driftwood, standing against the waves crashing on the gate.

"Samuel? Are you… surfing?"

"Indeed, Lilith, I am. You see, I'm still rather youthful, and even we prophets have to have fun. Like I want to waste my life with near-death encounters…" He explained.

Lilith couldn't do anything but stare.

Tracker, after he was fully healed and the storm ceased, began to teach the Raposa of the village proper survival strategies. He also couldn't help but show off, which usually ended in a painful land on the head.

**Yes! Tracking Down Sakitoto is finished! This took me forever! If you're wondering the true purpose of this fic, this is just here to place a back story for my Raposa if I ever write another sequel. …So, in the meantime, tell me, what do you think Samuel looks like beneath his hood? To be honest, I just imagine he appears youthful, but I can never imagine his eyes. In fact, I can't think of anything but his chin when I think of what is beneath his hood. Yikes, this is a long author's note.**


End file.
